<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>时差 by horseshoeforry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375703">时差</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeforry/pseuds/horseshoeforry'>horseshoeforry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>王族Pair [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeforry/pseuds/horseshoeforry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伪叔侄，社会人迹×学生越。<br/>又名我叔叔是个总裁。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>王族Pair [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>时差</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　初春的紫罗兰早熟而易早凋，馥郁而不能持久，一分钟的芬芳和喜悦，如此而已。①<br/>　　（莎士比亚《哈姆雷特》）<br/>　　枪声出现在凌晨四点三十分的四季酒店。越前龙马被迫抓着他半干的墨绿色发丝，匆匆套上休闲服，被推着餐车的服务生从十八楼催促到干道上。五光十色的媒体消息泄露到大洋彼岸需要时空的耐心，如同酒店霓虹牌伴随白昼降临渐暗。<br/>　　同被传唤的是留着寸头络腮胡的藤井沼一郎。他是迹部家如王爵承袭般御用的贴身秘书，此刻正在警方质询和联络迹部景吾中反复横跳，顺道安慰下迷糊中的小少爷。越前一如既往地配合，因他童年离开双亲培养出平静如止、近乎克制的成熟之气；偶尔，漆黑如焦的鲸鱼越前龙马也会被风浪搅动翻起泡沫。<br/>　　“十月三日晚上十一点半，也就是昨晚，你在哪里？”<br/>　　越前放下手里的塑料纸杯，习惯性地轻晃手表，将视线挪到与对面人肩膀平齐的位置，随之回答道：“我在自己的房间。”<br/>　　“没有离开过？”矮个子的警官砸了咂嘴，猛地灌口饮用水，目光存疑。<br/>　　“没有。”越前回忆道。东京这几日多云降雨，除了必要的出行和温饱问题，越前甚少离开酒店。野营游因山体滑坡而停滞就够让人烦心不止，他和另外几名同学额外掏钱在郊外滞留几日，没想到遇上意外袭击。<br/>　　“越前同学，我再问一遍，昨晚八点半到十一点半，你是否有出现在四季酒店十八楼的走廊？”<br/>　　“我说过，没有。”<br/>　　小警察几乎是要掀开越前的饮用水杯，他捏了捏拳头，顾及到透视玻璃外朝他挤眉弄眼的警视正，没好气地站起来，“你可以暂时休息。”<br/>　　但离开的时候很有骨气地摔门发泄，向警视正和笑眯眯等待结果的藤井下了结论：“我知道里边那位是迹部家的少爷，但监控显示，十一点半左右越前龙马确实在楼梯间逗留了二十分钟，他为什么说谎，藤井先生，你最好跟他沟通一下。”<br/>　　藤井赔笑的同时擦了把汗，大致表达了“迹部先生目前不在国内，您二位也不希望看到他回来就大发雷霆的局面”威胁又抱歉的客套说法。警视正是迹部大学期间的好友，见状也从善如流地表示，可以先带越前回家，安抚下他的情绪。<br/>　　藤井跟在越前的后边。他家小少爷双眼清湛，眉梢高扬，容貌酷似司马辽太郎笔下策马驰骋的少年将军，丝毫不像有狼鼠之心的法外之徒；这幅美少年的面孔本是利刃与强盾，让人如效忠迹部家世代继承人般无条件信任他，假如越前没有在上警车前塞过来一把捷克CZ-75，此时在他兜里随着肌肉发颤的双排手枪。<br/>　　私家车穿过稀疏矗立的别墅群，雨刮呼啦呼啦响动，而后太阳从云层中跑出来，灰白色的晨波随曙光来临，渐有转晴之兆。藤井在驾座上和后排的越前相顾无言，毕竟天气或早餐都不是合时宜的话题，而如何跟迹部景吾交代今早警局一游，极有可能撼动他养活妻儿的丰厚薪水。<br/>　　越前在下车前戴好白色的FILA帽，从车里钻出来时像漂泊信天翁般展翼自由，他推开家门前停了下来，回头安慰似地向藤井示意：“我会跟迹部说明情况的，藤井叔叔不用担心。”<br/>　　后者点点头，但他攥紧了裤袋里的手枪。虽然对越前直呼家主其名的任性也司空见惯，自己毕竟只是迹部景吾的下属，这种古板深刻的仆从思想让他对”迹部“和”藤井叔叔“的差别称呼，无疑比旁人吃了一半的棒棒糖塞到嘴里的感觉更难言。<br/>　　他关上车门，从色润如融的喷泉旁绕到厨房区，擦开打火机开始抽烟。从明黄色的厨房窗沿边，尼古丁焦油混合吐司片的气息构成看似寻常的早晨，藤井吸了口气权当早餐，最后的印象是，越前反常地喝掉一整杯温牛奶，手中攥着份打印整齐的稿纸。<br/>　　而迹部景吾本人回到日本已是四个月后，为商业收购，还有他摇摇欲坠的婚姻。他在而立之年和希腊籍的日本画家喜结良缘，那是个堪比众神之母盖亚般神秘、美丽，而又完美融合亚欧大陆风情浪漫的女人。这更是一桩双方点到为止、相得益彰的买卖：迹部景吾到了立业后成家的尴尬关口，松岛纪子——即他未来的夫人，亟待一位匹配她皇室血脉和挑剔口味的纳西索斯、阿波罗，或是赫菲斯托斯，在她首次在希腊语翻译社见到迹部景吾——休憩时都散发着生人勿扰和君临天下的气质，性情中燃烧着永不熄灭的火焰——才确定对象。<br/>　　从飞机上到家，干净利落地刮完胡子，把整齐的西装套换上，难得的间隙让他真正开始思考和妻子的关系。两只不被束缚的极乐鸟选择同一款绳索套住了脖子，穿越暴风雨肆虐的海平面是否为明智之举。简单来说，迹部纪子——现在应该叫松岛纪子，或是希腊公主索菲亚，利用这段他投以真心的婚姻为她的政要关系添砖加瓦，频繁夜不归宿，而迹部景吾也习惯在莺燕犬马中放纵时，这份起誓的承诺是否还有意义。<br/>　　“迹部，你在吗？”<br/>　　他把额前的头发整理好开了门。<br/>　　他法律上的后辈还穿着棉质睡衣，递过来一张东京大学毕业典礼的邀请函。<br/>　　“我想，你应该到场。”越前说，随后又补充了一句：“我会上台致辞。”<br/>　　这不得不令迹部讶异。越前把出风头的契机说得和阳光有点刺眼一样轻松。那个孩子向来拒绝社交场合，在同级生一窝蜂去各自家写作业、打壁球和分享漫画玩具的少年时代，要么是被推搡别扭地在人群中挤出笑容，要么是干脆帘子一拉睡大觉。他并不讶于越前会伫立于顶点的优势和能力，而是他竟然愿意被所谓“聒噪”的声音注视着。<br/>　　“看来野营一行，你和同学们建立起了友谊。”迹部揶揄地笑道。<br/>　　“我犯了错。”越前说。<br/>　　“警局的备案记录已经帮你销掉了。往后我不在，你得学会自己处理。”<br/>　　“劳你挂心。”这次的语气倒是真诚了许多。<br/>　　陌生的酸涩情绪包围了迹部。越前从十岁开始跟着他，到如今长得英俊迷人的样子，已经成为迹部景吾编年史里不可抹去的一笔，至少他从未以长辈的身份，参与另一个人青春里的家长会、考试周、网球比赛甚至毕业舞会。他跟随迹部去过地下黑市做交易，作为家属目睹他在商业关系中游刃有余，自己循序渐进地把成人世界里灰色子弹交给越前，而如今，这段关系走到了尽头。<br/>　　时间慢如刀割。锋利的剑刃是从迹部手里刺穿的。一年前他对越前说，你该多出去看看。那时越前刚过二十岁生日，本科毕业在即，在远赴海外留学和工作中抉择，他一向拿主意比同龄人稳重，因此在等待迹部开完例会后，和他彻夜长谈；少有拖泥带水的聊天。迹部应酬整夜，喝了酒，不免有些感时伤怀的遗憾，多说了几句逝去的情爱往事、未竟之志，越前不耐烦的性子收敛起来，坐在木椅上小酌和自身气质大相径庭的酒，认真得过分地倾听。<br/>　　“我会尊重你的选择，关于领养手续到期的事情，你考虑一下。”越前说好，他披着露水和清晨的霞光离开了迹部的办公室；他的影子被岁月磨得愈发尖锐，在那个温顺的良夜被湮没。<br/>　　迹部很想说点什么，却无法矫情地念叨几句本大爷其实舍不得你，这种长辈般如释重负的心情，是相当陌生的体验。<br/>　　“去创造属于你的时代吧。他们没有选择是否进场的权力，但你有；尝试一下你能做的最惊世骇俗的事，你完全有能力去做任何事情。”<br/>　　迹部拍了下越前的肩，后者似乎是被难得的温情催眠了，半晌才反应过来。<br/>　　那明明是张初生羊羔的脸，带着讨要奖励的语气，仿佛在神话中的彩虹尽头发现了金匣子。<br/>　　“那当然。”<br/>　　离四季酒店案发两周后，越前收到不少快递，有价值不菲的网球拍，还是他常用的牌子，他按原地址原封不动地退回去；而后更多的护腕、球拍胶布甚至是桑普拉斯等网球名将的签名照周边都寄了过来，纸片上说是表达感谢。既是举手之劳，双方又心照不宣地不想宣扬，收礼物反倒显得尴尬和刻意。<br/>　　“如果你缺东西的话，阿姨可以给你买哟。”松岛纪子摸了摸他柔顺的头发，而越前偏头表示反抗。<br/>　　“酒醒了？”越前把她脑袋上的热毛巾取掉，看她迷糊地从手提袋里翻口红，又掏出小镜子检查了下嘴角。<br/>　　“龙马果然是最可爱的。”她说完又开始啜泣。“要是迹部他也像你体贴就好了。哎，你说他为什么要支持革新政党……现在形势越来越严峻，和保守党迟早一战。”<br/>　　她躺在沙发上喃喃自语，不肯挪动，越前就找个毯子给她盖上，第二天清醒后收拾干净也就离开，只是近期半夜打扰越前过于频繁，不知是巧合还是人为。<br/>　　别墅是越前大学时迹部购置的。迹部加班时偶尔会过来，但从未带过外人来，松岛纪子是个例外——在和迹部新婚燕尔，感情还未面临危机时。关于两人关系僵化的传闻甚嚣尘上，那些虚实难辨的花边报道里，穿梭着旁观者触碰不到的一角，有幸被越前窥视到，比如迹部彻夜在晚星之歌中难眠，比如他掩上门后一言不发的寂静，再比如他书桌里尘封的荷马史诗再见光明，封面被翻得磨损褶皱。日本金融市场并不景气，离婚官司在欧洲市场的开发无疑雪上加霜；迹部景吾从毛头小子的黑暗时代挺过来，决不允许自己在理智和逻辑的黄金时代因情感危机而倒退。<br/>　　最后一次和松岛纪子相见，她把越前骗到了同志酒吧，美其名曰要韶华复燃，带上越前猎艳效果出乎意料，另一层原因是，这种不甘心的小小私心和对迹部的报复是如此显而易见，越前识破了她，却还是被拉去庆祝回归单身。<br/>　　她醉得把越前错认成迹部，又说一肚子掏心窝的话。越前把她扶到马路边，思忖“迹部景吾你的女人为什么要我来收烂摊子”，但感念多年的照顾也就忍过去。<br/>　　“既然你还爱他，为什么要分开？”<br/>　　松岛纪子眯了眯眼睛，走路摇摇晃晃地，突然就停下来，把手搭到越前肩膀上才能勉强站直。“爱情迟早会死亡，慢慢腐朽衰老然后再度重生。漫长的自由落体孑然一人，没有同伴，也没有降落伞；我是个女人，不能在高空中漂浮太久的……”<br/>　　她看越前皱起眉，又调戏似地掐了把下他的脸，端起众神之母般慈悲的本事和劝导的架子，说帅气的小伙子出国留学要小心安全，指不定有阿姨会看上你，缺钱也不能卖身；为情所困不如趁早放手，人生快意最重要。越前表面上嘟囔着你好烦，内心却不自觉地产生涟漪，如精密仪器中落入砂粒和玻璃透光镜产生裂纹。<br/>　　她堪堪放开越前，流露出难过的神情，跟他说了声再见。<br/>　　在不幸的背后，总是有着奢侈与怠慢。<br/>　　和松岛纪子的际遇他没告诉迹部分毫，越前再怎么迟钝，也能察觉出她对婚姻最后的尊重和告别，以及在两年相处中出于长辈关怀对自己的嘱托。然而频繁晚归还是引起了藤井的怀疑。他印象中越前校内有个狂热的追求者，几日前还寄来了礼物，便拜托警局的朋友调查礼物的寄件人，未曾料到这位女同学也在四季酒店的案发现场。当日一名酒店员工失踪，十八楼走廊内留下了两枚嵌在墙内的子弹，藤井当时下意识信任越前，结合近期他异常的行为，还是将此事上报了迹部。<br/>　　“为什么没有第一时间告诉我？”迹部戴上手套检查了那把捷克CZ-75，呈现出少见的愠怒。“你去复核下案发现场的资料，尤其涉案人员清单。还有——”<br/>　　……越前他谈恋爱了？<br/>　　“查查他和那位女同学的关系。”<br/>　　藤井接下命令，只好又去麻烦那位手握资料的小警察。小警察一副“我就说你们家小少爷说谎了吧还偏不信”的表情，中彩票似的显摆。两天后他如期所料拿到了和越前手里的枪支相同型号的一条弹轨，又缓了好几天才告诉迹部。<br/>　　小警官走进审讯室前，趾高气扬地讽刺道：“警局会有录音备份，喏，监护人听听你侄子的陈述吧。”<br/>　　迹部戴上耳机，叉起手臂斜睨着他，“你最好保持这份嚣张的底气；不用告诉他我们来过。”既然越前有非带枪不可的理由，又已成年，陈列在保险箱里的秘密并不适合闹得众人皆知。<br/>　　藤井不厚道地捂嘴笑笑，现场没有伤亡，后半夜监控又因停电无法显示，越前即使一只脚踏进地狱，迹部也能把他捞出来。他朝小警官做了个抹脖子的动作，瞧他气得脸红脖子粗。<br/>　　“少爷您和女友玩擦枪走火小游戏呢？”<br/>　　“才不是呢！”女同学本能地反抗道。“我有男朋友的！”<br/>　　坐在旁边被误伤的越前面露难色，她急忙摆了摆手：“啊越前君我不是嫌弃你比不上我男朋友……”<br/>　　越前偏过视线，提醒她说正事。<br/>　　“哎，我的意思是，越前君好意伸出援手，却被当成嫌疑犯对待。”她抹了下眼睛，生动的表情又迅速枯萎下去。“因连降暴雨我们一行人被迫待在酒店，凌晨四点左右有人撬开我的房门……停电后客房服务也无法接通，我被脱光拖到走廊，要不是碰到越前君……还不知道会发生什么……”<br/>　　“你确定拖走你的不是越前？”<br/>　　女同学扑哧一声笑出来：“越前君要是能干出那种事情，他可能会断手断脚哎，你知不知道他是我们学校蝉联四年的校草？投怀送抱的女生加起来能组奥运会。”<br/>　　“够了！”<br/>　　小警官气得眉毛都歪歪斜斜的，连带着逗笑了审讯室外的迹部。<br/>　　“你呼救的时候其他同学没有反馈吗？怎么偏偏是越前龙马？”小警官不屈不挠，他就是见不得富家子弟滥用特权的手段。<br/>　　“他用枪指着我的头……”女同学气得发出哭腔。“我可不想男朋友来认领我的遗体！”<br/>　　这也就能解释另一个弹孔的来源。<br/>　　“你们可以核对下酒店失踪人员的名单，和往例惯犯，他专门挑阴雨天下手。”越前说，“之前没有说出实情我也有问题。”<br/>　　“是我请求越前君不要说的。”女同学鼓起腮帮子，“我……不想把事情闹大。”<br/>　　小警官露出副吃瘪的表情，只好努努嘴离开了审讯室。<br/>　　那位幸运的女同学脸蛋的红晕还未消退，便试探地问道：“越前君没有收我寄过去的礼物呢，其实是我男朋友挑的。”<br/>　　越前眉眼间的警惕放松下来，露出笑容：“下次你再寄，我就会不客气地收下。”<br/>　　“说起来越前君那么晚还在打电话呢。”<br/>　　这也是迹部的疑惑。他为什么在十二点前后分别出现在走廊？<br/>　　“……睡不着出来走走。”<br/>　　“看来是有重要的讯息要传达哦。”她转了转眼睛，了然于心地说。“不介意被打扰的关系，往往很亲密呢。”<br/>　　“没有接通。”越前说，敛下眼眸。<br/>　　十月三日晚间十一点半到十月四日凌晨四点，那对迹部来说确实是个特殊的日子：他在卡拉奇——比东京时间晚四个小时的地方签石油金融的合同，还顺道打和前妻的离婚官司，还是……他的生日。他迅速翻出手机，意料之中地发现了几通出现在两个时间点的未知来电，原来是自己忽略了越前传达的祝福吗？<br/>　　“那一定是越前君很喜欢的人。”<br/>　　越前停下步子。他的观众只有担负浅薄同学情谊、仅数面之缘的女孩，但他清楚地明白，自己没罪，也不无辜，只是设法求生，他在和迹部的相处中收起荆棘的外壳，成为他的狱卒和选民。即使迹部景吾再吝啬牺牲精力来陪伴他，那人也在名为越前龙马的海域驻足停歇片刻，在呼吸间创造了一个凡尔赛宫的喷泉。<br/>　　“你才十岁，未来会站上顶点呢。”那个以身作则塑造他言行举止的男人，如一束拥抱迷失孩童，驱逐海水的咸味和海草死亡气息的天之巨眼，这么告诉他。<br/>　　“看来野营一行，你和同学们建立起了友谊。”<br/>　　“我犯了错。”<br/>　　“那一定是越前君很喜欢的人。”<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　审讯室里没有声响，女同学疑惑地扭头看着越前，注视着他的还有在观看监控记录的迹部，耳边没有他预料中的“怎么可能，那个自大狂”，剩下一种罪恶、不安、甚至邪恶扭曲的解释；他从未觉察到的、隐秘的萌芽之情，来自光束般坚定有力穿刺万物的男孩，一个保持赤子心肠的天才。<br/>　　迹部摘下耳机，抿着唇示意藤井去开车。<br/>　　他知晓答案。<br/>　　——越前没有否认。<br/>　　那确是很久远的开端。<br/>　　迹部大学毕业时惯用富家子弟的慷慨套路：将余力之财拨放给福利院，再合影炒作一番，为名者获光鲜，为财者饱腹肠。自然，每年比冬季雪花更甚的是飞扬而来的感谢信，粉色信纸有夏季鸢尾绽放的气息，蓝色信纸有荷尔蒙肆虐的汗渍，孩子们称他为“Atobe さん”（迹部先生）、“Atobe さま”（迹部大人），而那句“Mr. Money”（亲爱的有钱人）显得格格不入。他自国中起的高调乖张作风被好友取笑，这句“Mr. Money”恰好和青春期中二血液不谋而合。<br/>　　“你把我当成童话故事里的长腿叔叔了吗？”②<br/>　　“你比较像照镜子的那格索斯。”③<br/>　　“看来并非真心感激啊。”<br/>　　“谢谢。”身高只到迹部腰侧的小男孩不得不抬起头来，习惯性地拨着白帽檐。“这是院长布置的家庭作业，而我并不知道你的姓氏。”<br/>　　“……迹部景吾。”他把越前的帽子一拉，小脸被日照的阴影彻底遮住，迹部哼笑几声，在越前不满的目光下扬长而去，身侧的保镖和秘书如雁群般追随他。<br/>　　后来利落地签了领养手续。福利院的小伙伴们给他办欢送会，围在越前身边说你好幸运啊，是不是相当于有了Atobe集团的血统哎？<br/>　　“那种事我无所谓。”<br/>　　他是真的无所谓，若是有原则上的半分逾矩，亦或让人不适的讨好行为，迹部也不会纵容他直呼其名。他在越前身上看见了十岁的自己。一种跨越时差的惺惺相惜、同声相求。<br/>　　再后来带上越前避桃花简直无往而不利，父母甚至默许迹部拖到而立之年才成家的行为。被揉碎在角落的过往浮现出轮廓来：越前收到任天堂DS时礼貌地说声谢谢，却把礼物尘封起来，漫不经心地说“我不想打游戏了”，只因那份礼物来自他约会的对象；迹部偶尔相亲会对商品似的女人品头论足，男孩滋地打开汽水罐，模仿他的语气嘲讽道“你的品位也不过如此”；没人比迹部更惋惜这段暗恋的无疾而终，毕竟他是始作俑者。<br/>　　越前嫌疑被解除一个月后，那位熟脸的小警官来电，说是有了嫌疑人的线索，需要去监控画面前认个脸。这位采花大盗案底充足，三进三出早已洞悉法律的漏洞，没有实质性的伤害，判几个月的刑也就又出狱嚣张作案。小警官本就年轻气盛，听闻此言气得浑身发抖，恨不得给长满胡渣的猥琐大叔几拳头，把他撕成几瓣扔进下水道。<br/>　　“我为不能坚守正义而羞愧。”小警官愤愤地说，“这有违我的职业本心。”<br/>　　女同学点头如捣蒜。她主动去联系以往受害者及家属，劝说他们出庭作证，倒是费不少心劲；既然迹部家牵涉进来，不得不把越前被害人的身份坐实，又请来久负盛名的平松律师，确保官司的胜率，代价是这位律师旗帜鲜明地爱财，这项迹部正好擅长。<br/>　　小警官简直怀疑越前要报复弱势的嫌疑人。<br/>　　“差点被侵犯的是我同学。”越前说。“另外，感谢的话就不必了。”<br/>　　小警官很想比个中指，但目送越前离去的目光还是泄露出真诚的意味。他本来还想告诉越前，迹部景吾那天来过，想用长辈施压来挫他的锐气，经此一役，却是发自内心感到惭愧。<br/>　　毕业前一天越前前往待了三年的福利院告别。北海道的积雪沉沉，小樽运河与泅于水面的鸥鸟呈现出灰黑色，而围栏前的栗树已然吐露花朵，三月的春帷未揭，许是因为冬季漫长。来迎接他的是院长，一个双目深陷而瘦削的老人，有些佝偻，保持着某种教授风度。他从石板路穿过时披着羊毛衫，从那条宽阔的庭院中拄着拐杖笑着跟他打招呼；而越前站在围墙外，身旁种满鸢尾和玫瑰，再往下是野生菌菇在冒头。<br/>　　故人相见总是能消融潜意识的冰山。论起教导与陪伴，院长远不及那位和他时常斗嘴的监护人；声调措辞中藏不住的欣慰，却是十成十的长辈。他领越前去了贮藏室，一个承载童年记忆，远得快触碰不到的地方。<br/>　　“写什么？”<br/>　　“就写感谢的话啊。”<br/>　　“什么感谢的话？”<br/>　　“越前龙马你很迟钝哎！”儿时的同伴这么取笑他。“比如’我们衷心感激您对福利之家的救助，期待您下次的造访，越前龙马敬上’。”<br/>　　“不要，这样好肉麻，而且好假。”<br/>　　“越前你很奇怪哎。”<br/>　　——越前在贮藏室找到了当年写给迹部的信件，保留下来的都是他没来得及寄出去的。<br/>　　“Mr. Money，我在社区的壁球、网球和桌球大赛中拿到了第一，感谢您捐助的体育器材。”<br/>　　“Mr. Money，南田麻生、早川令和等三位小朋友向您传达无上的爱慕之情，’狂风会使五月娇蕾红消香断，但你永恒的夏天将没有止尽’④，言语无法承载我们对您的喜欢。<br/>　　您没猜错，这封信是她们逼我写的，原因是您只回了我的信件。若您方便，能否帮我要回被藏起来的球拍，谢谢。另外，上次的英文回信中有个语法错误。”<br/>　　“Mr. Money，我不相信上旋球能加速到180km/h。您上次和我的比赛还没结束，可别想赖掉，我会尽快破掉唐怀瑟发球。”<br/>　　“Mr. Mon-ey，既然自称为K-ing，那是不是Mr. Mon-k-ey更适合你？或者Mr. Monkey King？”⑤<br/>　　“……”<br/>　　“Monkey King. ”迹部景吾前几十年的人生中还没人敢这么称呼他，这无疑是火山喷发的导火索，亦或握手言和的胜利讯号；不幸的是，迹部在这场战役中温水煮青蛙式地妥协了。他的高傲看似随岁月的增长而收敛了不少，实则棋逢对手时便无所遁形。这种妥协无疑在宣示：本大爷懒得跟小孩计较，你爱怎么叫怎么叫。以至他把越前领回家时，国中的越前便直呼其名，他曾抗议道“至少也得是迹部前辈或者叔叔吧”，越前一副“你最好有点大人样”的表情瞪回去，数次博弈迹部节节败退。说是妥协，他只隐隐觉得，越前和自己来自同一片海域，该带他回家。<br/>　　……<br/>　　越前其他物品也都在小箱子里。猫咪录像，好像是睡前读物；儿童眼罩，方便随时入睡，可惜上课不能戴；还有田原俊彦的Double “T”珍藏版……等等，还有一把本不该出现在这里的，勃朗宁闭锁式设计手枪，全新的捷克CZ-75；一份足够他下半辈子衣食无忧的股权让渡书，一张毕业晚会的邀请函，邀请人和收件人都为越前龙马。<br/>　　在此相遇，便在此告别。<br/>　　夜色贴上窗户，房间就像被白噪音和沙漠热风笼罩着，一阵阵热浪从他脚边流走；随后沙土中荆棘拔地而起，茎秆中央盛开一朵太阳，仿佛他伸手就会被烫伤。<br/>　　——“我来晚了。”<br/>　　越前缩了下运动鞋，那朵太阳被他踢到地毯里藏起来。他扭头，戴着平日里淡漠的面具，像是一点也不意外迹部的到来：“你真是大忙人。”<br/>　　迹部自顾自地走到沙发前坐下，以眼神对房间的布局和茶几上的红茶表示了不满。他放下旅行袋和球拍，抹了把额前的头发，仰着头，感到木质吊顶晕黄色的光在笼罩他，比任何时候都安心。<br/>　　“如果不会麻烦到你的话，”越前走近，而后沙发上的人反射性地拿起球拍；他对迹部此举轻不可查地哼一声，仿佛掌握主导权的人是自己，“跟我跳支舞吧。”<br/>　　迹部用了比平日慢三倍的速度来消化这句话。假如他没在监控室意外听到越前委婉的心意，他大可不必如此在意，甚至还能把手摊在沙发上，像嘲讽乳臭未干的小屁孩般告诉他，真的不会踩到本大爷骨折吗？<br/>　　“好。”他听见自己这么答应。<br/>　　不，这不对，是该斩钉截铁地拒绝越前，告诉他你还太年轻，搞不清爱、感动和依赖的区别；还没遇到让你一跃而下，为你暖手羹饭的贴心人；任何人的初恋几乎都凋零飘落，而时间会磨平一切波澜。告诉他自己被中年人的疲惫风尘笼罩，并不是十多年前初遇时意气风发、桀骜潇洒的青年。<br/>　　而越前得到许可的眼神那么明亮。<br/>　　A Time to Meet Again.<br/>　　那朵被厚重布料盖住的火焰，以幽兰光圈的姿态娓娓绽放，奔跑在两人起舞的脚边。迹部缓慢迈开步子，感到越前濡湿的手掌贴在他熨帖的衬衫上，挥发的凉意从肩膀渗透到他心底。越前低头寻找节奏，鲜见未有错处；是不是该岔开话题缓解下年轻人此刻的紧张？<br/>　　“明天的第一支舞，是打算留给化学系的系花，还是对你穷追不舍的网球社副社长？”<br/>　　——越前踩到了他。<br/>　　“明天没有开场舞。”<br/>　　“那我不是白白当了你的陪练？”迹部略松开他们相握的双手，才发觉此举有多么尴尬。<br/>　　面前的人抬起眸子，他的目光湿润而柔软，哪怕轻轻一碰，都会让暗涌的波澜顷刻汪洋，湮没时光。他不容辩驳地下了结论：“正在跳。开场舞是留给你的。”<br/>　　迹部发觉他的手更凉，不知是不是因为松开的缘故。他扬起下颚角，带领越前转了个弧度圆润的圈。<br/>　　“我看着你长大，那这支舞确实应该属于我。”<br/>　　“它本来就属于你。”<br/>　　“但我并不是你的舞伴，充其量是领路人。”<br/>　　——越前又踩到了他。绝对是故意的。<br/>　　迹部笑笑，他这种耍小脾气的性格本就无伤大雅，更何况对象是自己。<br/>　　“你也许会忘不掉第一次教你跳舞的人，但你会在二十岁遇上吸满光华的少女，然后沦陷至牵肠挂肚的如坠深渊；在二十五岁为世俗的羁绊而不得不放弃近在咫尺的爱人；又在三十岁颓唐失意时被一份对等的爱包裹环绕；在五十岁、八十岁甚至更久带着你的施压点，去体会世间百态，相伴一生。”<br/>　　“你怎么知道一定会那样？我不是一定要长成你期望的样子。”他放开迹部，从兜里掏出了那把迹部赠送的手枪。“你会怕吗？”<br/>　　他看见劲风吹落了大片残枝败叶，使河床披上了一层灰黄色。迹部拨开自天而来的滔滔之水，把手掌对准他的枪口。“不怕。枪不是一种武器，而是权利。”<br/>　　“你捍卫和保护自身的权利。”<br/>　　越前的食指缓慢地挪动，最后他妥协似地败下阵来，把枪扔到地上，重新执起迹部的手，仿佛什么都未曾发生。踮起脚尖，划开涟漪，起伏的手掌是最后的悲鸣。<br/>　　“迹部，我也有想保护的人。”<br/>　　“Then protect her.”<br/>　　“Not her but him.”<br/>　　隐晦又袒露，我爱的人，是你。<br/>　　如果这是试探，越前龙马不负众望地承袭了他所有的绝技。他真是小看了越前，一个看似在感情上愚钝有余、心力不足的少年，箭矢竟无虚发，牢牢地把他堵死在道德的夹道中。<br/>　　“我是个失败的监护人，你也从来没有把我当长辈看。”<br/>　　“本大爷没有权利管你去爱什么人，又要以何种面孔与我相见。越前，你好自为之。”也许是相处以来说过最狠心的话，迹部想，若是其他人要斡旋到底，他早在开口便掐断最后一丝可能性。<br/>　　“我喜欢男人，让你觉得恶心吗？”<br/>　　越前放开他。<br/>　　“谢谢你多年的照顾。”<br/>　　燕尾在潮退时留下一抹白色的浪迹。音乐停止。<br/>　　“叔叔。”<br/>　　——越前第一次这么叫他。<br/>　　他拥住越前，像海浪的翅膀挽留归巢的雏鸟，越前没有反抗，也许是飞得精疲力竭渴望休憩，也许这篇海域让他获取片刻的宁静，这声称呼并不是他的战利品，却把他的心砸了个窟窿。<br/>　　没人比他更了解越前，没人比他更爱越前。<br/>　　越前亦然。<br/>　　尽管这并非同一种爱。<br/>　　他感到越前的眼泪掉到自己肩膀上，无声无息，却厚重得快把他压垮。他怎么忍心松脂化石般的眼睛添上任何伤痕，怎么舍得他放在心上照顾十年的男孩放下自己的骄傲；他培植的骄傲被亲手摧毁。可岁月比越前先来到，时光的藤蔓缠得他浑身是刺，离婚的阴霾还没从生命中散掉，竞争对手如狼似虎地要吞掉他的企业，猝不及防的意外迫使他重新回归到继承人的培养；他知道爱上一个人会多么期盼清晨六点的吻，会多么憧憬每次约会和接触，要是他无法回馈，为什么要剥夺越前和其他人享受这些的权利？<br/>　　若时光倒回二十年前，他也是少年，给得起青春的义无反顾，能在队友犯错后向教练请求入场券，守着偷懒嗜睡的学弟醒来，那他也定会被初见的越前吸引，无论那人给他取不雅的外号还是挑衅，他都会纵身一跃、绝不后退。<br/>　　“去睡吧。”<br/>　　他在男孩的发间留下一个吻。他庆幸自己多活的这些年，足以控制越前察觉不了的力道；而后不动声色地挪开他的头发，看他的脊背被曙光苏醒的光辉掩盖，在年岁更替中，如展翼的信天翁、太阳的使者掠过海面，霎时，万顷波涛伫立以待。<br/>　　“四点了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　END.</p><p> </p><p>　　①《哈姆雷特》中哥哥雷欧提斯对奥菲丽娅说的话，用以形容奥菲丽娅和哈姆雷特脆弱的初恋关系。<br/>　　②《长腿叔叔》中被资助上学的主人公考虑要不要称对方为“亲爱的有钱人”。<br/>　　③希腊神话中的因自恋著名的神那格索斯。<br/>　　④节选自《莎士比亚十四行诗第十八首》，不是连续的两句。<br/>　　⑤“Monkey King”，即“猴子山大王”。<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>